Worthy Of You
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Two brothers were captured, only one made it home. Time goes by, now lost in space and trying to find a way home they find thier lost brother, but he has changed, who is this person they call Taiga? Turtlecest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, they belong to whoever has them now. **

**Warnings: Turtlecest, Slavary.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm editing these chapters, fixing any mistakes I may have AND a new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Worthy of You**

He loved the color blue, it was his favorite color, and it always remained him of the blue sky that he and his brothers rarely saw. He supposes that's what first gained his attention. None of them had blue eyes, but he did, and that made him stand out amongst them, along with his bright bubbly personality. Blue eyes that always sparkled with life and innocence, innocence he wanted to taint and make his own.

If only it was that easy.

If his brothers knew, if his father, if _**he **_knew. They would all be disgusted with him, they would shun him, hate him.

That's why no one must know, of his obsession with blue.

* * *

**_Review Please__!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth of You**

Raphael was losing his temper, a normal thing I know but this time he has a good excuse. First off, he loses his only little brother two years ago, taken away in a spaceship never seen or heard from again.

Secondly after defeating the Shredder, Master Splinter mysteriously disappears, and when they do find him they're attacked by aliens that remained him of giant sushi. Then they're transported to some planet where they get shot at by some Federation soldiers, and then they tag along with some robot that use to be human and went by the name of Professor Honeycutt, who was not only was their way home but is also wanted by the Federation!

Thirdly, while looking for some transportation in some shady bar they're attacked by the Federation and walking dinosaurs, Honeycutt gets get kidnapped by the Tricerations. They hotwire a rusty broken down flying car.

Note to self: _**Never**_ let Donnie fly.

Got shot at again, and Leo had a fifteen second emotional breakdown, before they made their way inside the ship that was taking the Professor. No sooner did they take off, did they notice the lack of oxygen, and if it wasn't for Master Splinter teaching them the art of Chi Gung they would be three blue dead turtles, instead of three green alive turtles.

Finally he and his brothers are captured, interrogated, chained and tagged like dogs and thrown into a jail cell!

So you see Raphie has all the right to be pissed.

"Raph will you stop pacing already, you're making me dizzy"

Of course Leo never saw it that way, Raph glared at him but did sit down with a huff.

"We need to find some way out of here" Don said, "before Raph loses his cool and picks a fight"

The glare was sent Donnie's way, who merely shrugged, both knowing he was right, though Raph would never admit it aloud. Leo watched his brothers for a moment before turning his attention back to their cell, it had two sets of metal bunk beds that did not look comfortable bolted to the walls, a toilet in the corner next to it was the sink. The cell itself wasn't big but wasn't small either and had enough room for two of them to move at the same time.

They were not staying here long.

They were going to escape, find the professor and go home to Master Splinter.

Leonardo was sure of it.

*****TMNT*****

A loud buzzing sound had startled the turtles from their sleep, all three surprised they fall asleep in the first place, yawning and stretching their door opened, indicating that they come out.

"Move it out" said one of the Triceration guards, "chow time".

All of the prisoners moved towards the cafeteria, Don looking around and not watching where he was going bumped into a large muscular pink alien. The alien turned to Don with a low growl, Don laughed nervously "Um sorry" he said.

"No one touches Rynokk" the alien said, rising his fist. Don gulped and back away, Raph stepped forward and would have pumbled the thug, if Leo hadn't held him back.

"Raph" the leader said in a hushed voice "we have to keep a low profile" the alien Rynokk chuckled and walked away, the group of prisoners who had gathered parted for him.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk" said an grey, white spotted alien named Sleeg "he's the king of this cell block, I make nice with him"

The three followed Sleeg to the cafeteria, where he explained the rules and where Don accidently ate floor wax, though no one could blame him, the desert and floor wax looked the same. Once the four filled their bowls, they found a table and sat down.

Minutes passed, while Don and Raph observed the surroundings around them and swiping what they could, Leo was mentally coming up with some kind of plan. The blue clad turtle suddenly notice how quiet it got, he looked around everyone was looking at the doorway including his brothers who had a look of shock written all over their faces, curious as to what could make them look that way Leo turned to the doorway and gasp.

"That is Taiga" Sleeg whispered to them "The Prime Leader Zanramon's slave"

All three turtles whirled around at him, eyes widen with horror and shock.

Eyes followed the figure as he moved, two guards behind him, making sure that none of the prisoners touched him. The prisoners' leers were ignored by him, his steps sultry, yet elegant. When he got to their table he paused for a moment, glanced at them then moved on. No one said a word as Taiga talked to the head guard quietly, then the two left.

Chatter resumed.

"You three and Taiga are of same race yes? Are you related?"

Yeah they were related, Taiga was their baby brother.

*****TMNT*****

When Master Zanramon had burst into the room, with a most evil smirk he knew something good had happen, and he was right. The Triceration warriors had finally captured the Fugitoid, that itself was a surprise, the Fugitoid was one slippery robot, but the real surprise came when he was pleasuring his master with his mouth. He half-listened as his Master told him how he got the Fugitoid to built the Teleportal device, he nearly bite his master when he heard that the word Terrapins.

Hours later after Master Zanramon had fucked him, Taiga laid next to his sleeping Master, thinking….and coming to a decision, and that is how he came to the Big House.

He knew he didn't have to worry about sneaking out, or even having to come up with a lie to use when he returned, no what worried him was how he would react to seeing them again….and how they would react to him looking like this.

It wasn't what he expected.

"Honorable Taiga it is a pleasure to have you here" Taiga inwardly snorted at the title, honorable indeed.

"Have you a message from the Prime Leader?"

"Yes, he sent me here to make sure that everything is ready as planned for his guests"

"The Prime Leader has nothing to worry about, everything is set"

"He'll be happy to hear that"

"If I may, I notice that you looked at them earlier, do you know them"

Years ago, there would have been suspicion in those eyes but now there was nothing but trust in them.

"No"

Making it all the easier to lie.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Worthy Of You **

"_Finally done"_

_Oren took a step back to examine his booth, everything was set up perfectly, and his most prized possessions were in the back ready for view from his most wealthy customers. _

"_I love the black market" Oren sighed happily before officially opening his shop. _

_In the back, behind stolen ancient artifacts were several cages, each filled with aliens all stolen from other planets and waiting to be sold, inside one particular cage was Michelangelo._

His Master wasn't an idiot, in fact he was a very smart Triceration when his temper wasn't getting the best of him, it's just that he was very easy to manipulate, though only he knew of this and took advantage of it.

Taiga smiled up at his master, as he listen to the Triceration talk about what he would do once the Teleportal device was finished, purring when a large clawed hand caressed his thigh. He pressed closer to the large body.

"I heard you've been to the Big House Taiga".

Taiga didn't even blink, "I was curious Master" he said.

Zanramon snorted, "Curiosity will get you killed slave".

Taiga bowed his head; his Master only used the word slave when he was angry, but he knew he was not going to be punish, his master was too happy.

"I'm sorry Master" he said meekly, cuddling closer when his Master grunted, he winced when the hand on his thigh tighten.

Okay so maybe he would get punished, time for plan B.

"Would Master like a massage?" he trailed a finger along the thick arm, giving a massage usual lead to sex, but he had stopped caring long ago, and besides it's been four years since his last punishment; he wasn't about to break his record now.

"Not now, it's time for me to check on the Fugitoid, you stay here and have my bath and all my favorites for dinner ready when I get back, tonight will be a night of celebration"

"Yes Master"

His Master dressed and left, Taiga got out of bed and went to start the bath, he had a feeling his Master was not going to be happy when he got back.

*****TMNT*****

This was not going well, Donnie concluded as he was thrown into the wall again, with a groan he stood and jumped out the way of a purple tentacle, the purple clad turtle wondered if things could get any worse. After getting jailed and finding out their baby brother was a sex slave to the Triceration leader, the three came up with a plan to escape and they did, after getting Raph out of solitaire. Only to be captured again and taken to the games, where they were now fighting this giant purple alien…and losing.

A startled cry from his one his brothers distracted him, this allowed the purple alien who one of the announcers said was a Spasmosaur to grabbed hold of him with its tentacle.

Nope not going well at all.

Taiga watched anxiously as his brothers fought the Spasmosaur, silently praying that his brothers made it out alive.

"Honorable Taiga, you seem troubled, do you want me to change the channel?" ask one of the guards.

"No, I am fine"

Taiga continued to watch the screen that showed his brothers struggle with the Spasmosaur, watched as they finally escaped the alien's grasps and started running, he chuckling when the Spasmosaur ran into a wall, groaning when his master's statue came down, smashing the Spasmosaur and breaking into pieces.

"Prime Leader is not going to be happy about that" mumbled the guard.

Both wincing when they heard an anger roar come from the other room.

"This is not going to end well"

*****TMNT*****

After falling in a pile of hay and once again fighting for their lives, and making enemies with the slave task master Gruel. Don Raph and Leo found themselves sitting and eating with the Gladiators that had tried to kill them hours ago.

"I mean no disrespect Traximus, but how does a Triceraton like you end down here?" Leo asked

"Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the _**real**_ Republic, you see once my race valued truth and honor above all, but that all changed when we grained a new leader who put victory above everything else, ridding us of our noble pride and heritage. I often spoke out to rashly and to loudly against our_ honorable_ prime leader, and if it wasn't for Taiga I would be dead instead of here"

Taiga…Mikey

Traximus studied his new friends' faces, noting the sudden change in atmosphere from semi-happy to depressed, and his previous thoughts about if they knew Taiga, reappeared.

"You know Taiga?"

They nodded

"He's our brother" Raph said.

Ah.

"I've known Taiga since the day he came, brought from a black market, and never once did he mentioned anything about his race, let alone having any brothers" Traximus said, "the day Taiga came he went by a different name that I cannot remember, and was a loud thing. Prime Leader Zanramon found him amusing and took great joy in breaking him, not an easy task mind you, I've never seen strong will before"

Raph smirked at this, proud of his baby bro for putting up a fight.

"His name is Michelangelo" Donnie said

"Michelangelo… it suits him."

The three smiled, agreeing it did suit their brother.

"I barely saw Tai- I mean Michelangelo the first year, him being in so much pain from the 'training' to even move. It was after that year that I notice that things began to change, Michelangelo started getting more freedom as a reward for good behavior, being able to walk around the Triceraton home worlds and doing things of his leisure when he was not serving Prime Leader Zanramon, and as a result was slowly but surely getting my people to respect and trust him, and somehow, someway, Michelangelo was able to gain the title Honorable Taiga"

"What does Taiga mean anyway?" Leo asked

"It is our language, it means blue river. Prime Leader gave it to him because of Michelangelo's blue eyes"

The three turtles weren't surprised, Mikey's blue eyes always gained him attention only this time it seems it was unwanted.

Traximus continued with his story

"By the third year, Michelangelo was able to get the Prime Leader to do anything for him, and he was able to prevent me from being executed and sent me here instead"

Leo was silent, processing what he and his brothers have been told, the emotions that he felt were sorrow and pride.

Sorrow, because of what his brother had to go though, he could only imagine how scared and alone his brother must have been, he knew at nights he thought he heard his youngest call out for him, and just shaking it away as his imagination, but now he wasn't so sure.

Pride, because he was proud of the way Mikey was able to fight and survive his ordeal.

"You know" said the Monkey face gladiator, "Prime Leader always brings Honorable Taiga with him to the games, perhaps you may get to see him"

The three were looking forward to it.

*****TMNT*****

Taiga after dressing went to the hanger bay to wait patiently for his Master, he felt the two guard heated gazes on him as they made their way. Normally he would be flirting with them and stopping somewhere to have some 'fun', but his Master had been in a real mood since his brothers' victory at the arena, and he wasn't about to risk a harsh punishment he knew would come if he was late.

They arrived just as his Master and the Fugitoid; he ignored the Fugitoid's gasp and got on the cruiser.

"A beauty isn't he" he heard his Master say "he wasn't easy to train either", after all was brooded they were off.

*****TMNT*****

"Alright meats prepare yourselves" Gruel ordered, the Gladiators did as they were told grabbing weapons and putting on armor, well almost all the Gladiators did.

"Hey Gruel, how about some weapons here" Raph asked

"Weapons?" Gruel grunted, picking his teeth with his detachable golden horn, "why prolong the inevitable? Soon you'll be put out of my misery" Gruel then laughed while Leo, Don and Raph got on the platform with the other warriors.

"Farwell, we will not met again"

The platform then started to rise.

"Man, that Gruel really ticks me off" Raph growled

"Along with everything else in the universe" Leo teased

"Does not….okay maybe it does"

Traximus chuckled before unraveling a cloth and revealing their weapons.

"Our weapons!"

"But how?"

"Considered it a good luck gift from your brother, and besides we Gladiators have to look out for our own"

*****TMNT*****

Taiga squirmed in his seat; he wanted to see his brothers so badly, after all he only got a glimpse of them at the Big House. Damn that platform for being so slow!

"Anxious, Taiga?"

Taiga smiled shyly at his Master, "A little Master"

Zanramon chuckled before nuzzling the sea-green neck, "Don't worry soon the fun will start".

The crowd roared as the platform came into view, Taiga eyes instantly landed on his brothers, glad to see that they got their weapons.

"Ah Professor Honeycutt, just in time to enjoy the show"

The Fugitoid looked and gasp, "This is barbaric!"

Prime Leader smiled before he announced "Tonight's show, all the Gladiators against the four terrapins! A fight to the death!"

The crowds cheered, while Taiga's heart raced.

"No!" cried the Fugitoid

"Yes, unless you agree to built the device for me"

The Fugitoid remained silent

"No, alright then, let the games begin!"

Leo, Raph and Don turned their attention away from their brother to the Gladiators, tensing when Traximus came charging towards Raph sword in the hand, confused when the sword landed into the ground, smiling when the Triceration winked at them.

"We will not fight, we will no longer die for the amusement of the Prime Leader!"

The crowd gasp, while Taiga hid a smile, looks like Traximus got his spirit back, and he was sure he had his brothers to thank for that.

"His time is at an end!"

Zanramon growled "What!? Guards seize them!"

The guards on their jetpacks hovered and shot lasers at the Gladiators, forcing them into a cell.

Don looked back to where the Prime Leader, his brother and the Fugitoid were. He saw the Prime Leader speak to the Fugitoid, his face then turned to fury before he called out for his all-star team.

Taiga knew he didn't need to worry about his brothers having a hard time with the all-star team, like the announcers thought, and was right, his brothers took them down with ease, no he wasn't about them, he was worried what his Master would do.

Looking at his Master he was not surprise to see a look of pure rage, and felt a ball of dread, he gasp when his Master gave his brothers a thumb down.

"Master—"

"Silence slave!"

The crowd having been won over by his brothers' performance booed and chanted for them to live. The next thing anyone knows Don is in the air and in a nearby air car, the brainy Turtle pulls the pilot out and commandeers the vehicle quickly his older brothers' hop on. Unfortunately the air car proves to be difficult to fly, and Donny crashes into a wall - unfortunately, it's the wall above Zanramon, Taiga and the Fugitoid!

Luckily they were able to move in time.

The three turtles are quickly surrounded by Triceraton soldiers, quickly Leo jumps beside Zanramon and holds his blade to the leader's throat.

"Drop your weapons!" Leo orders "or you'll be looking for a new leader!"

"You'll never make it out of here alive, you'll all be shot like dogs!" Zanramon sneers

Raph puts a sai up to the Prime Leader's nose "Shut up windbag, you're our ticket out of here"

The Triceraton soldiers close in, weapons ready, when Taiga stepped up, "Drop you weapons" he ordered, voice calm. The soldiers look at him, unsure.

"Do you want them to behead the Prime Leader? Do as I say, drop your weapons"

The soldiers did as they were told and backed up. Don grabbed the guns, glancing at his baby brother when he pasted him.

"What now Fearless Leader?" Raph asked, keeping his sai at the Prime Leader's neck.

"Don't know, can't think with all that noise over head" Leo grumbled, giving a slight glare at the over-head in the sky.

Raph shoots the screen

"That help?"

"Actually yes, Professor, take us to your lab. Prime Leader, M—Honorable Taiga you're coming with us, everyone else stay put and don't move a muscle"

As they eased out and despite the situation, Taiga couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worthy Of You **

Getting to the lab was not a fun experience, and one Don wished not to repeat again.

"Well you wanted the fastest way" Zanramon said from the pile of bodies, Raph growled and aimed the gun at the Prime Leader's head "I gots you're fast right here!" he growled.

"Not now Raph" Leo said, while Taiga silently snickered, his brother was still a hothead after all these years. "Don, help the Professor gather everything he needs to build the device" Leo then orders as he seals the door shut.

"You don't really expect me to still build my invention?" said the Fugitoid horrified.

"It's the only way for us to get home" Leo said

"But what if it falls into enemies hands?"

"You can use the device to teleport yourself and the device, someplace where the Federation and the Tricerations can't find you, like Earth for instance" Leo said

"Besides, what's stopping them from rip open your head and taking the information from you?" Don said

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Zanramon exclaimed.

"Way to go Donnie"

"Sorry"

While his brothers and the Fugitoid bickered, Taiga stayed hidden in the corner observing. These past four years, well two Earth years in his brothers' case, been good to them. They were still the same since the day he was taken, he wondered how father was doing.

"Slave!"

"Yes Master" he said automatically, inwardly wincing at the growl and disapproval looks.

"Take them to my cruiser"

Taiga said nothing when he saw his Master secretly press the inter-com, he nodded

"Yes, Master"

"Oh no you don't Dino-breathe, you're coming with us" Raph said, the Prime Leader growled "If you wish" he said.

The group of six, pilot a hover flatbed through the Tri ship to the hangar, when suddenly Leo spots trouble, the Triceration warriors attack, but they manage to reach the Prime Leader's cruiser.

"Tell them to secede fire" Raph orders Zanramon, the Prime Leader turns to do so when a stray shot causes Zanramon to fall off the flatbed, Taiga nearly falls as well if Don hadn't caught and pulled him back up.

"You idiots, you almost hit the Prime Leader and Honorable Taiga" Mozar snaps at two of his men before going over to check on his Leader.

"Prime Leader, please forgive us" he said helping the other up

"You fools" Zanramon snaps, "stop them; don't let them take my slave and my cruiser!"

Everything else was a blur after that, and Taiga still wasn't sure how they made it back to Earth, though it didn't matter either way.

"My sons it good to see you too, please my spine"

Now he was watching his brothers' hug their father who he hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"Master Splinter you won't believe who we found" Leo said, when he and his brother let go of their father, the Leader's face turned up into the brightest smile the rat had ever seen.

Taiga tensed, and his heart raced.

"We found him father, we found Mikey"

His brother parted, Taiga who had a bowed his head heard an intake in breathe.

"M-my son"

Taiga didn't move as footsteps and the clicking of wood against melt came towards him, a fuzzy head lifted his chin and his eyes met wise, kind brown ones.

"Michelangelo"

"Hello father" what was wrong with his voice? Why was it so low? Why did it tremble?

Taiga then found himself in a hug, and for a moment he found himself at the Home World, in that dark small room. Quickly that illusion disappeared and he hugged his father tightly, in fear or happiness he wasn't sure.

*****TMNT*****

Finally they were home, Raph dragged his feet to the closest place to sit, which happened to be the sofa and collapsed on it, his two brothers not far behind, Master Splinter disappearing in his room. The red clad turtle grunted when he felt the weight of one of his brothers on him but said nothing to tired from the fight at the TCRI building and happy to complain.

"The Shredder finally gone"

"Looks like it"

"Whose foot is that?"

The three turtles shifted, Raph on his shell, Don laying on his plastron, on the other side Leo was on his shell as well looking as though he was about to doze off, something was missing though.

"Where Mikey?"

Taiga…Mikey was standing in the middle of the lair, just looking at everything, taking in ever sound, ever smell, just everything.

"Mike?"Mikey looked at his brothers, all three looking at him with worry, he took in their appearances, memorizing them.

"Mikey you okay?"

Mikey gave a smile, the three older turtles noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

After finding some energy, Don treated the wounds that they got, Leo warmed up last night dinner, they ate and went to bed, well almost all of them.

Mikey stood in the middle of his room, everything was exactly as he left it, even that weird blue spot on his wall was still there, and he touched everything as though his hands were able to memorizing them. He then sat on his bed, just taking in everything, then with a loud flop he fell back on the mattress and laughed the first time in years.

He was home.

*****TMNT*****

Zanramon signed off with Mozar, he was silent for a moment, he then roared, slamming his fist into the controls.

"Those terrapins will pay" he growled, they will pay for not only taking away the only thing to his victory of conquering all of space but for taking his slave, his perfect Taiga. He was going to find them and make them wish they never laid eyes on him.

"_It doesn't have to be this way"_

_Blue eyes glared at him in defiance's _

"_You merely have to say one little word" _

"_No"_

"_Pity, but it is your choice"_

_The whip came down_

Mikey woke up with a jump, his body relaxed when he realized he was no longer with his Master or in that cold room, he was home. Mikey sighed before looking at his clock, 4am. With his Master he would be up by now, serving his Master as trained.

Seeing no other choice the sea-green terrapin got out of bed, and headed down to the den to watch T.V, he was surprise to see his elder brother on the sofa, television on, he knew his brother woke up earlier than them , he also knew it was never this early. Then again, he had been gone for some time.

"Couldn't sleep?" Leo asked when he noticed the other, Mikey shook his head.

"My body is use to waking up at this time"

Leo frowned at how soft his brother's voice was, so use that loud and joyous one. Mikey then after some hesitation sat down next to the other and focused on the glowing screen. It was then that Leo noticed his brother's attire.

His baby brother was no longer muscular like him, Raph and Don, instead he was slim almost feminine, the veil around his head was a dark black, the back hung a little over his shell, he wore dark colored Kohl around his eyes making them look like they glowed. The skirt around his waist dipped creating a V shape around his lower plastron and went down stopping inches away from the floor, the two slits ran up to his upper thighs, around his right thigh was a golden garter. On his ankles were golden anklets and around his wrists were golden bracelets, he looked just like a harem slave.

"Is something wrong?"

Leo shook his head, "No" the two remained continued watching the T.V in silence.

Around seven everyone started waking up, all now noticing Mikey's outfit now that the adrenaline rush was gone and their reactions were interesting. Master Splinter looked but said nothing, though there was a sad gleam in his eyes, Don blushed and looked away. It was Raph who actually said something.

"Why the hell you still wearing that crap?!"

"Raphael!"

Mikey flinched at his brother's outburst, which didn't go unnoticed; it also made Raph feel guilty for snapping at his brother, especially since it was his first day back home. It just was that he saw that outfit and instantly imagined what his baby bro had to go through with that bastard Zanramon.

"It's okay" Mikey said meekly, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to get mad because of him, things always resulted in punishment, harsh punishment. His family frowned at him.

"Really its fine, besides R-R-Raph's right, I need to change" with that said Mikey got up and went to his room, when the door closed Leo turned to glare at Raph.

"What?!"

Mikey sighed as he leaned against the door

_"That went well"_

Mikey started undressing, once done he felt naked, to use to wearing cloths, so he put back on his veil and jewelry, it made him feel a little better. He debated whether or not to put on his old gear and decided not to.

"But they won't be too happy, still…."

A soft knock on his door had him jumping.

"Yo, Mikey"

He straightening his veil, then opened door, Raph stood there, he looked at his brother, he looked like he was going to say something but didn't instead he said

"M'sorry, about earlier" he said, a bit embarrassed. Mikey blinked wondering why his brother was apologizing when he was the one when had upset him. Confused, Mikey accepted the apology, if only to make his brother happy.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worthy of You**

Donnie sighed as he took in the dining table, plates, forks and knives were set along with cups. The food was all dished into large bowls that were placed in the middle, steaming hot and ready to be eaten. This was becoming a norm now.

"Good morning Donatello"

"Good morning Sensei"

"I see your brother has once again made break feast"

Don nodded, _"And no doubt is doing chores somewhere" _

Ever since he came home and things settled down, Mikey had been acting…. well like a servant, cooking and cleaning mostly. Don had even spied on his brother fixing a few electrical things. Not only that but he still wore his….outfit, and Leo had even caught the youngest making more.

Don blushed as he remembered seeing his brother in such a thing, never mind that him and his brothers ran about practically naked, it was what the outfit intended and indicated that made him blush.

"Morning Don, Morning Sensei"

Don mumbled a good morning to Leo as he sat in his seat, his coffee mug filled and made to his taste, after so long Mikey still knew how he liked his coffee.

After break feast and training to which Mikey didn't attend, Don still remembered the look of horror on his brother's face when training had been mentioned, and they all decided that it was probably best if they waited before Mikey resumed his training.

"Do you need something?"

Don blinked, startled out of his thoughts and looked to see that he was in the bathroom, where Mikey was just finishing up cleaning.

"Do you need something Donatello?" Mikey repeated

Another thing, Mikey had start calling them by their full name.

"_Though I should be happy he not calling us Master all things considered" _

"No, just want to take a shower"

Mike nodded, then went to the tube and turned on the shower.

"Mikey"

Blue eyes turned to him, and the brainy turtle was slightly disturbed at how eager and hopeful they were.

"You don't have to do that" he then said, wincing when those eyes turned fearful with a look that clearly said 'did I do something wrong?'

"I can do it myself" Don said, Mike opened his mouth then closed it.

"As you wish" he said with a bow of the head and left before Don could say anything else.

*****TMNT*****

Later that evening Mikey closed the door to his room, with a sigh he leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and just listen.

The soft murmuring of his family, the drip drops of leaking pipes and just noise in general, nothing like the quiet of space, and to be honest that was the only thing he missed about the Home Worlds, that and the Tricerations.

The people themselves weren't bad, it was the leader who brought upon the reputation the Tricerations now had.

"_Enough about that, focus on the real problem" _

The real problem, his family wasn't happy, they were not pleased at all with him it seems, and that didn't sit well with the turtle. Mikey didn't know what else to do, he had tried doing everything he was trained to do…..well almost everything.

"_Is that what they want?" _the sea-green turtle thought, somehow he couldn't see his father wanting _**that **_but his brothers he could see it, after all they were young.

"_Maybe that's what they want"_

It would seem likely, and to him it made sense, but why didn't they say anything? Could it be a test? Mikey knew at times his Master would give him tests during his training. Was that what his family was doing, testing him? What happen if he failed? Would….would they punish him like Master had done?

Mikey shuddered and listen to the noises of the sewer.

"_Such a good boy"_

_A large clawed finger caressed his thigh, he shivered when a tongue followed that caress. _

"_Such a pretty boy" _

_His thighs and legs were spread and lifted. The voice continued to coo and purr, he whimpered when a tongue tasted his neck, he tensed when he felt something large pushing at a place that no one was suppose to see or touch._

"_Don't focus on it" he thought "think about home"_

_His Master pushed in, he ached and gasp loudly_

"_Think about father, April, Casey, your brothers, __**him**__" he thought again_

_His Master moved, pushing in deeper and harder, growling in his ear "Good boy"_

_He cried out, the fresh blood scented his nose and the pain continued to be unbearable._

"_Good boy, sweet boy, my perfect Taiga"_

_He screamed. _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Worthy of You**

Night had fallen over New York, though her people didn't sleep, deep underneath New York's street, the turtle family did sleep, well almost everyone.

Don rubbed his eyes before he resumed typing, he was almost done with his latest project, just had to finish entering his last log and then done. His fingers paused when his lab door opened, he whirled his chair around and was surprised to find Mikey standing in the door way, head bowed in submission.

"Hey Mikey" he said surprised, "need something?"

Mikey shifted, but didn't raise his head, Don stared curious as to what his brother wanted. Suddenly Mikey moved until he stood in front of his brother.

''Mike is something wro—" whatever the purple clad turtle was going to say was lost when he younger brother climbed onto his lap.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!"

"Pleasing you" was the answer, as though it was the most obvious thing, and then Mikey kissed him.

_Mikey woke up sore and heavily drugged, a clawed hand caressing his head and voices all around._

"_The experiment was a success then?"_

"_Yes Prime Leader, everything is fine and he should be waking up now" _

"_M-m-aster?"_

_His Master came into view, "Hello, my Taiga"_

_He looked at his Master then at the doctor, who stood a ways, his face scrunching in confusion, why was a doctor here? Was his Master sick?_

_Mikey looked at his Master, he looked fine, was it him?_

"_Am I sick?" He asked his Master _

_His Master chuckled "No, my pretty Taiga" His Master then turned and dismissed the doctor._

"_Now rest" His Master then said, Mikey wanted to ask why he was in bed, but was to tried and soon found himself drifting off to sleep._

_Three days later, Mikey was able to move around, so when his Master left to do his regular business Mikey got out of bed, on his way to the bathroom he passed the three full length mirrors and did a double-take. He stopped and moved closer, his eyes clouded with disbelief, that couldn't be him._

_The person in the mirror was not him, that person in the mirror was slim and lean almost curvy, years of muscle built gone, looking almost feminine._

"_Do you like it?" Mikey jumped at his Master's voice, he felt the large arm wrapped around his now small waist._

"_Master?" his voice, what happen to his voice?! It was so….soft._

"_I had the doctors lower your testosterone level and enhance the estrogen a bit, then reduce your muscles mass and the results... a masterpiece."_

_A clawed finger caressed his cheek, trailing down to his neck, he shivered at the warm breathe so close to his skin._

"_Now you are truly perfect" _

Donatello couldn't move, he wanted to, he really did, he want to say something but the shock wouldn't let him.

Mikey, his little brother was sitting on his lap, sucking on his neck, while a hand was slowly sliding down his plastron towards his slit where he was trying and failing to not get a hard on.

"Donatello?"

Mikey looked up at the other turtle, hand inches away from the now bulging slit.

"M-M-Mikey, you need to stop" Don said, his hormonal side screaming at him that he was an idiot for wanting something that was making him feel good to stop.

Mikey paused, as though he was thinking over the request before resuming his task and pulling out his brother's cock, and _**that **_hadDon moving.

Mikey yelped when he fell to the floor, he looked at his brother who stood over him, trying to calm down and tucked himself at the same time. Suddenly he had a feeling that he may have made a mistake, perhaps he should have waited for them, and if anything it was a rule.

Never touch the Master unless told to

And he broke that, and now he was to be punished.

After calming down and straightening himself, he turned his attention to the turtle in the floor, who stared at him; his body tensed but his eyes held acceptations. The olive colored turtle sighed

"Mikey" then paused "Why were you—why did—_why_?"

Mikey never moving from his position, looked up

"_Avoiding my eyes" _Donnie noted

"Is this not what you wanted?" Mikey asked "to fuck me?"

Don choked at the words, his face heating up when his mind conjured up images. Images he _**did not**_ need thank you very much.

"N-No I don't want that!"

Mikey tilted his head, his expression thoughtful as though trying to find a hidden meaning behind his brother's words.

"Is that not what you want? Is that not what Leonardo and Raphael want as well?"

Mikey thought his brother did a very good impression of a fish.

"Why would-how could- what made you think—"

It was going to be a long night.

*****TMNT*****

The next morning while Mikey was cleaning, Don called a meeting in the dojo and….told them about last night, the looks on his family face did not help his blush and embarrassment at all, so he was understandingly happy, when he told them that he may have found a way to help their youngest and their expressions changed.

"I researched as much as I could last night and this morning and found out that, while he is home, Mikey is still stuck in the slave mentality, and because we're not encouraging nor discouraging his behavior that would be consider normal on the Home Worlds, he doesn't know what to do"

"So what, we have to order him around now or something?" Raph asked, Don shook his head

"It all depends on Mikey really, most people when stuck in slavery for so long never get rid of that mentality fully, but are able to live a normal life, and most just prefer to remain a slave, because they know nothing else or it's more comfortable for them"

"And if Michelangelo decides to remain with this mentality?" Master Splinter asked

Don sighed, "Well there are two ways were can go about it, we can treat just Mike like a slave" at the disapproval and uncomfortable looks he got Don knew that option was out.

"The other is BDSM…..please don't look at me like that"

"You're kidding right?" Leo said

"Wish I was, but no, it's" Don pause to find the word "more controlled I suppose is the best word for it then slavery, and if anything Mikey will be the one in charge"

From there Don began to explain everything he learned about BDSM, Leo and Raph found it kind of disturbing that their brother knew so much of this. When he was done, Don waited the air was tense and uneasy. Finally Splinter rose

"I will mediate on this; you will not speak to your brother about what we have discussed til then"

With that said, Master Splinter left the dojo, leaving his sons to their thoughts.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Worthy of You**

"Enter"

Mikey did as order, head downcast.

"Kneel before me, my son"

Mikey kneeled in front of his father, briefly going though his day wondering if he done anything wrong.

"Do not worry my son, you have done nothing wrong" Splinter said giving a reassuring and gentle smile, "I merely wish to speak with you"

Mikey nodded, not saying anything.

"My son, what do you see me and your brothers as?" Splinter asked rather bluntly.

Mikey stared, what kind of question was that?

"You are all my Masters, to whom I serve and obey"

Splinter was a bit disturbed at how at ease his son said those words, as though they were normal to say.

"I see, tell me of your duties to your previous Master"

"I awake, and make Master's bath, help bath Master afterwards I dress Master then serve his morning meal. Then depending on Master's mood, we have sex and Master goes about his day. Sometimes I attend with Master on his duties, but I'm mostly left to myself"

Splinter nodded and let the other continued

"Afterwards I would wait in the room for Master's return, I serve Master's meal, bath Master and once again depending on Master's mood have sex and then sleep"

"Do you sleep in the same bed as your Master?"

"Yes, Master always want me close by when in his room"

"What of punishments, when you have done something wrong"

Splinter noted that his son visibly tensed at the word punishment.

"If I've displease Master, Master will hit me, whip me, lock me in the Dark room, or do whatever he sees fits"

Splinter went silent once more, anger taking over him for a brief moment, before taking in everything, then he spoke.

"My son, what has been done to you is wrong, the one who you called Master has done a great wrong doing."

"Master?"

"No creature has the right to forcefully enslave another, and while you may think nothing of it, you are not our slave"

Mikey listened, he heard the words his father said, but they didn't sink in, his mind was wrapped around one thing.

"Masters don't want me?" he asked softly and fearfully, his previous Master had never mentioned giving him away, always saying he was his good and precious Taiga. Perhaps, he had done something wrong and now they were sending away.

Splinter shook his head and spoke unknowingly reassuring the turtle with his next words, "No, my son we do want you, just not in the way you think we do"

I don't understand" Mikey said softly, they wanted him, but not in the way he thought? What way was he thinking? He did not know, if his Masters did not like it he will stop.

Splinters sighed and tried a different approach "Then tell me this, my son, if you had the chance to live freely would you? Give up the life of slavery"

Mikey's eyes widen, but he did think about it. If he had the chance to be free, to live a free life would he take it?

The real question was, could he take it? Could he go back to being the brother and son they wanted.

The answer was no, he couldn't, he was to use to such an enslaved life, a life that he couldn't see himself without.

"I'm sorry" Mikey answered

Splinter's ears drooped slightly before nodding.

"It's alright, although it sadden me, I suspected much, and have a plan"

After dinner, Master Splinter summoned his three older sons into his room.

"My sons, your brother has decided to live his life as it is now."

The heartbroken looks on the turtles faces was not one the elder rat wanted to see ever.

"So I have decided, that one of you will be Michelangelo's Master"

"WHAT!?"

Splinter held up his paw to stop further protests.

"I've made this decision, after much thought and meditation, now who will become Michelangelo's Master is up to Michelangelo"

"But Master Splinter—"

"For a while you three will be Michelangelo's Master, and when the time comes, one of you will be chosen. Also there will be rules that you will have to follow"

"Master Splinter, this is….." Leo trailed off not sure what were the right words.

"Fucked up"

Leave it to Raph to have the words.

Splinter raised a brow at his son's choice of language.

"I understand that something like this is not normal, but then again we are not normal either" Splinter said, the last part with an little amused glint in his eye.

"My sons, I know you may be uncomfortable with this, and I will not force you to do this, but I will ask that you think about, and if you find that you cannot go through with it, then we will find another way"

The three looked at each other, then back at their Sensei.

We will think about it Sensei"

Splinter nodded.

*****TMNT*****

Master Splinter wanted one of them to his brother's Master, such a thing was something he only imagined in one of his fantasies, a darker part of him was cheering for joy at such a sweet opportunity, the other part was yelling at the darker side, for even daring to think of taking advantage of his brother who was in such a vulnerable position, and the one he loved.

He jumped when the one who was causing all this, knocked on his door and called for him.

"I'll be right there" he answered, trying to get all his emotions under control.

He looked at his brother, who had his head bowed submissively as he told him dinner was ready. He thanked him, while inwardly he shuddered at the sight of his brother so submissive before him, now if only that look was combined with his brother actual looking at him, eyes shining with love and adoration…

Did that make him a sick turtle?

**Several Days Later**

Mikey looked up from the paper to his father and slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable siblings.

"This is—?"

"A contract, stating that we will abide by these rules" Splinter glanced at Don to make sure he explained it right, the purple clad turtle nodded.

Mikey looked back at the paper, the rules were simple to say the least, though he noted that the rules 5, 8, 9, and 2 were highlighted stating that they were important.

You will eat and drink whenever and where ever you feel like it.

You will sleep in your own bed.

You will not sit at your Master's feet; sitting on the furniture of your choice is allowed.

You will not give sexual favors unless told to do so.

He wasn't surprised about these rules being the most important, he had notice the displeased looks when he only eat every three days, his previous Master wanted him to keep his slim figure and felt that eating one meal every three days would do the trick.

Sitting at the feet was a thing his previous Master had insisted on, saying he loved to see his beautiful Taiga at his feet, it was right up there with being in between his legs sucking him off, and fucking him.

The sleep in his own bed rule, if he remembered correctly his brothers never really minded when he snuck into their beds, then again he only did that when he had a nightmare.

He could still remember the look of surprise when Leo had came in and found him in his bed, it was a few days after he had tried to get Donatello to fuck him.

He remember his elder brother stuttering as he asked what he was doing.

He explained that he was here to help him ready for bed and to sleep with him, he never knew his brother could that dark of green.

And the sexual favors, was a most obvious judging from Donatello's reactions days ago.

He looked over the rules again, a feeling of relief flooding over him now that it had sunk in. he now had knew what his Masters wanted of him.

He looked over the rules again, before looking up at his Masters.

"Master Splinter" he said carefully, in hopes he won't upset them with his next questions.

"Must I really sleep alone?"

"Explain my son?"

Mikey shifted a little nervous as he carefully spoke "It's just that I am use to sleeping next to my pervious Master that it's hard to sleep well at night" not to mention the nightmares, that would wake him at night, he would then just lay in bed, sometimes remembering the warm protective feeling of his brothers when he would crawl into their beds when he did have a nightmare.

Splinter could see that it was more to it, then unable to sleep by himself, and had a feeling he knew what it could be.

"Very well, I don't think your brothers would mind as long as it's just sharing a bed" he looked over at his others sons.

"I don't mind as longs as it _**just **_sleeping" Don said, with a blush probably remembering what happen a few days back.

"As long as he doesn't snore" Raph grumbled earning an amused looked from Leo, Don, Splinter and even Mikey looked briefly amused at the comment. As it was a known fact that Raph snores could wake the dead.

"It's no problem to me" Leo said.

"Thank you"

"Do you have anything other questions my son?"

"The Safe word?"

"The safe word is for you" Don explained, "if we do something you don't like, you say the word and we will stop, no matter what"

Mikey was not going to get his hopes up with, but nodded none the less.

After some changes, all five signed the contract, each mixed with different feelings, for Mikey it was with a little anticipation, as he wonders how things would turn out.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warning: Turtlecest, Mentions of Slavary. **

**A/N: It's been TWO years since I've last updated this puppy, and I have the upcoming new TMNT show to thank for getting me out of my Writer's Block, though I'm a little iffy about it, I still can't wait for the 29th!**

**So whoever is still reading this, enjoy!**

* * *

**Worthy of You**

April and Casey were told of the new….Mikey as they didn't have much time to talk to the turtle when they were escaping the building, so not to be surprised at his behavior when they came down, yet still. To see Mikey waiting on his brothers and father, cooking and cleaning voluntarily, being so _**submissive**_ bothered them greatly.

"Mistress"

April jumped, and looked at Mikey who was holding a tray of food, looking at her expectantly, and that the other thing, he didn't call them April or Casey, it was Mistress and Master Jones.

"More?" Mikey asked, April forced a smile and shook her head.

"No thank you"

Mikey nodded, and turned his attention to Donnie asking the same question, the brainy turtle gave the same answer as April and Mikey moved on.

The two humans noted that Mikey didn't eat dinner, but they did notice the disapproval glances Mikey received from his family, as did Mikey who fixed a plate for himself later. After everyone was done April offered to help the younger turtle with the dishes, Mikey declined but relented when April insisted and he got an approval nod from Leo.

April then spent the next few minutes trying to have a conversation with the turtle but mostly just got one-worded answers so she gave up.

Once the dishes were done, the two made popcorn for the movie Casey had brought on Raph's request; they were going to watch Avatar (The turtles had hoped that the sci-fi would perhaps draw Mikey out).

Mikey sat down at Leo's feet; he was his Master for the month.

He sat underneath a pillow; he glanced up at Leonardo for approval of his choice, smiling when he got an approved nod.

*****TMNT*****

Mikey remembered movies, remembered what they represented, he had missed them at a time, before his Master became his top priority, and they became forgotten memories. Now as he sat here at Master Leonardo's feet, those memories came rushing back along with emotions that once upon a time he knew how to handle…now they just frighten him.

With an inward sigh Mikey laid his head against his Elder brother's leg, he felt the Leader tense, but it was for a just a moment. Sometime during the movie he felt his brother's fingers gently playing with his veil.

After the movie, Mikey escorted Casey and April to the door, standing stiffly in April's arms when the human hugged him and gave a small smile when Casey told him he'd see him later. When the doors closed Mikey went back to his brothers and Father, he waited by the sofa for orders, he bit his bottom lip and had to still himself when his Master started cleaning up the popcorn (the others having gotten up to get ready for bed, giving looks at Mikey) that had fallen to the floor when Master Raphael and Casey had started throwing the food at each other.

"Leonardo" Mikey finally said.

Leonardo blinked at him, the expression the turtle held; told Mikey that perhaps his Master had forgotten him for just a moment. Mikey was proven right when Leonardo squawked and then asked Mikey to finish cleaning up the mess.

"Yes, Leonardo" Mikey answered.

Mikey could feel his Master's eyes as he moved about cleaning everything; he heard his Master sigh before walking away. Once Mikey finished, he headed to Leonardo's bedroom where he readied the bed, with his former Master, Mikey would have drawn his former Master's bath, and bathed said Master, it usually ended with them having sex.

Which was probably why when he told his brothers this while they were discussing the rules, all three had blushed and stuttered that it wasn't necessary and that he just had to worry about making the beds.

Mikey had just finish tidying up what little misplaced things that was around the room, when Leonardo entered, clean from his shower. The leaf-green turtle stopped suddenly at the sight of his brother kneeling beside his futon, waiting patiently.

"Uh thanks Mikey" Leonardo said, nervousness laced in his voice.

Mikey had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

*****TMNT*****

Mikey's first three months with his new Masters were….he didn't know how to describe it; his brothers were hesitant about their orders for him, when they remembered that they had to that is. To a degree Mikey understood the hesitation and the nervousness, they were new at this while his previous Master had many slaves before him, so knew what to do. His brother didn't, so they didn't know the rules, or what was expected of a slave, what a slave was used _**for**_.

"_Maybe a push is needed" _Mikey thought as he took his shower.

Was that to bold of him? With his old Master Mikey dared not do so, fearing the consequences should he get caught, but his brothers were not like his old master.

"_And that's the problem" _

With a sigh Mikey finished bathing, after getting out the shower, he dressed and made his way to Donatello's room, this was his last night with the purple clad turtle before they switched and Leonardo was his Master once more, as he made his way to the lab, Mikey pushed away his earlier thoughts and wondered how he was going to get his brother to sleep, it was well past midnight and the olive-green turtle was going on three nights without sleep.

Quietly he opened the door…and stopped short at the sight of his brother.

Donatello was at his desk, computer up as usually, what was not usually was what was on the screen.

A man and a woman, the woman was on her hands and knees on the floor, the man was behind her, thrusting fast and hard into her ass larger hands pulling long brown hair, and judging from the low moans coming out the speaker the woman loving the treatment.

Mikey cared little for it as his eyes turned back to his brother, who was watching, face dark with flush, eyes darken with lust, mouth letting out soft pants and a hand moving up and down his hard leaking cock.

The sea-green turtle took it all in, watching before slowly and quietly backing out the lab. Once a good safe distance away, which happens to be the kitchen, Mikey leaned against the counter, shame washing over him.

His brother, his _**Master, **_had been pleasuring himself, a task that was Mikey's job, a job he was not fulfilling.

What other tasks was he not doing, making his Masters do them instead? What kind of slave was he? And why was he not punished for such shameful acts?! Yes he brothers were unsure, but he should instinctively know these things! Know what they wanted and needed.

His old Master had even said the he was his prefect Taiga, that he knew just how to make him happy. Yet look at him now.

He was lucky his brothers and father didn't get rid of him!

"_No more" _Mikey then thought.

No more hesitation, no more nervousness, he was going to do this right, his brothers are his Masters, he was their slave, just plain _**theirs**_ period.

He was their Taiga.

And it's about time he acted like it.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
